


Wintertime Cuddling (A TSM Fanfiction)

by honestfalco



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, NA LCS, Team Solomid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestfalco/pseuds/honestfalco
Summary: It's really hard to hide your feelings for someone when just thinking of them makes your heart flutter.Authors note: This is my first work on Ao3! While I'm not very confident in my writing, I still hope you enjoy this story. Also, I apologize for the really short chapters. While I did work hard on it, I didn't initially plan on spending too much time on it.





	1. Peter

Peter's arms are strong.   
His body heat feels nice.   
Those are two of the observations Vincent made about cuddling with Peter. While usually his days were filled with stress, tournaments, travel, and practice, falling asleep in Peter's arms at the end of the day felt like heaven, almost.   
Peter was a really good cuddler; he was very good at keeping him warm despite the cold winter weather.   
Vincent shifted closer into Peter's embrace, letting out a content sigh. In return, he pulled Vincent closer. The air was filled with silence but it still felt like a conversation. Nobody was speaking but it still felt like words. Words of affection, and caring, that weren't directly present even though it felt like it.   
Vincent's eyelids became heavy and his thoughts swirled into nonsense. He didn't even feel the energy to yawn. In that moment he was exhausted and drowsy but mostly grateful. Grateful for the opportunity to have met Peter, who he used to know as Doublelift. Grateful that he threw away his dignity to take a risk and try out for TSM. Grateful to have gotten to where he is now.   
"What am I talking about?" He thought to himself. "You're thinking too much. Just enjoy the moment~"   
Those were his last thoughts before his drowsiness overcame him like a swirling void of unconsciousness. Underneath the covers, next to his teammate, he dreamt of good things.


	2. Vincen

God, he's so cute.   
All Peter wanted to do was kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. But he knew he couldn't do that. And it pained him. It was so hard to hold back his affection for him sometimes. But he knew it was for the best. And while he couldn't kiss Vincent until he couldn't breathe, he could at least hold him. At least for now, when the air was silent and cold and the covers were warm and the feeling of being next to Vincent gave him butterflies.   
Vincent's breathing began to slow and his breaths became softer.   
"Vincent?" Peter whispered. All he responded with was a soft hum. Peter chuckled to himself. They were supposed to sleep in their own beds, but I guess there was nothing he could do about it now.   
A few minutes later, when he was sure Vincent was asleep, Peter started running his fingers through Vincent's hair. He would occasionally plant kisses onto Vincent's forehead. He would squeeze Vincent's soft hands. If only he could do this when Vincent was awake, he though to himself. If only he could.


	3. Good Morning

Peter wasn't sure what woke him. Maybe it was the golden morning sun drifting in through the windows, or the friendly chatter of the other teammates in a nearby room. Whatever it was, it didn't matter, because he was awake now. Vincent, on the other hand, was not.  
Vincent had one arm resting on Peter's chest, fingers loosely gripping onto his shoulder. The other arm lay stretched out underneath his pillow. Much like last night, Peter was stuck with his sleepy support clinging onto him.  
"Vincent," Peter said, yawning. "C'mon. Let's get up."  
Vincent didn't respond.  
Unsure of what to do, he forced himself to sit up, brushing off Vincent's hand which was loosely grabbed onto Peter's shirt. Vincent furrowed his brow from the loss of contact, eyes still closed.  
Peter payed no attention to this, though he felt guilty for leaving him alone, and started getting dressed.

-

Peter's back was the first thing he saw that day, although he was in such a daze and still trying to wake up that he couldn't process the situation. All he knew was that Peter was not standing by the closet, like he was now, when the two of them fell asleep. That was kind of a problem in that moment.  
"Peter..." Vincent whined. "Come back..." Vincent stretched out his arms, coaxing him to continue cuddling.  
"Dude come on, we have to get some breakfast." Peter replied. As much as he wanted to climb back into bed for a few more hours, getting practice was much more important.  
Vincent rubbed his eyes with the knuckle of his index finger, a pout still present on his lips.  
"Fine..." He said.  
Peter sighed and walked over to the edge of the bed, grabbing Vincent by the wrists and pulling him up.  
"Hurry up, you loser!" He said. Vincent, shocked by the sudden force pulling him forward, let himself fall into a hug.  
Their noses were almost touching.  
They could feel each other's breaths against their skin.  
Vincent was staring into his eyes.  
Peter's heart was telling him to go for it, to kiss him right on the lips, and that's what he wanted to do. But he couldn't.  
Vincent laughed, looking up at his AD Carry. A light pink hue crept its way onto Peter's face.  
"Okay, at least you're up now." He said quickly, pulling him completely up and onto the carpeted floor. He let go of Vincent's arms, flustered, and started making the bed.  
Vincent began to blush too, looking back at him. He wasn't sure what it was about that boy, but Peter just made him blush from every glance at him that Vincent made.


	4. Breakfast

The rest of the team was already in the kitchen. Bjergsen was leaning against the counter, taking a sip of coffee. He raised an eyebrow as the duo walked in.  
"There you guys are. There's some eggs still left over that Dennis didn't finish, if you want them." He said, shooting a look over to Svenskeren. Dennis glanced up from his phone and chuckled at Søren.   
"What? I'm not really hungry in the morning." He protested.   
"Well, thanks for the eggs!" Peter joked, grabbing a fork. "Do you want any, Vincent?"   
He declined, and decided to join Dennis and just go on his phone.

-

Vincent began setting up his stream, taking spoonfuls of his cereal as his League client loaded. Before he could start the stream, he felt a pair of hands grasp his shoulders, leading him to tense up.  
"Hey Vincent~" Peter greeted. Vincent let himself relax as he realized who it was.   
"Hey!" He replied, looking up at his laning partner with a smile.   
"Want to duo queue?" Peter asked.  
"Yeah sure, just let me get my stream set up." The shorter boy replied.   
"Alright, I'll see you on the rift." Peter said, walking away and winking at him. Vincent began to blush, confused as to why this subtle gesture by Peter could make him so flustered. But he shrugged it off, and decided to focus on the game and his stream.

-

"Vincent, you're so bad at this game!" Peter joked. Vincent, not paying attention, had walked up to ward the river bush without knowing the enemy jungler was there. The monochromatic "you have been slain" screen showed on Vincent's monitor soon after.  
"Hey, I just wasn't paying attention..." he said, defending himself. He even saw the Annie on their team chat laughing at his mistake too.   
"Wow, even our feeding mid laner's making fun of you." Peter murmured to himself. Suddenly Peter's hands began quickly typing something about how Annie was 2/8/3 and shouldn't be saying anything. After he pressed the enter key, the Annie finally shut up.   
"Peter got 'em good!" Vincent replied, laughing. His AD Carry looked over at him and his smile cracked into a mutual laugh.   
Why is his smile so cute? Peter thought to himself. He began to blush a little bit just looking at him. Even just thinking about him had the same effect. But what was so different about him compared to Aphromoo? The fact that he had no clue didn't really bother him. He was usually way more focused on wanting to hold him and kiss him and keep him warm and the butterflies he got whenever Vincent crossed his mind. And that was completely okay in his mind.

 

Hhhhhhhhhhhh I kind of got lazy with the plot direction? So this is mostly filler. Idk if i can call it that though... well hopefully you're enjoying my story anyway. There's more chapters to come ;)


	5. A Confession

Peter couldn't stew in his thoughts and emotions any more. He couldn't keep his feelings for Vincent caged up much longer. And tonight was as good a night as any to let his dear support know how he felt.  
Peter walked into the bedroom, yawning and stretching his arms.   
"Hey Peter." Vincent said, looking up from his phone. He was laying on the bed, leaning against a pillow, with his arm stretched over his shoulder. The ADC crawled into bed next to him, laying so that their shoulders were pressed up against each other.   
"Vincent, can I talk to you about something?" Peter said, doing anything he could to keep his voice from shaking.  
This surprised Vincent, since usually Peter isn't the type to say something like that or even want to talk about serious topics. Slightly startled, Vincent looked over at him, a red hue creeping up on his face.   
"Yeah, what's up?" He replied.  
"I... um.. don't really know how to say this..." Peter was beyond flustered. Both of their hearts were racing, and it felt like a drum in their rib cages. Fuck, this was harder than I imagined, Peter thought to himself. After looking into Vincent's confused, dark brown eyes for a brief moment that felt like forever for both of them, he went in for the kiss. While it probably wasn't a very effective plan and didn't exactly explain his feelings, it worked for him.

-

Peter, wh-   
Vincent's thoughts were cut short by his AD Carry pulling him in and pressing their lips together. While shocked, the younger support player did enjoy the feel of his warm lips against his own. A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as Peter's hands found their way down to Vincent's waist. Vincent let his hands slowly move up to Peter's head. He began running his fingers through the older boy's hair. In response, Peter moved forward into the kiss, pushing Vincent more against the wall. He tightened his grip on the rookie's waist, while still making sure to be gentle. This made Vincent softly moan under his breath, and lightly tug on Peter's coarse, black hair. It felt as if they've done this before with each other, millions of times, and yet it was only the first for them. Saying they had butterflies in their stomach would be an understatement. They felt fireworks go off inside of them. And although Peter initially intended on actually talking, this did the job just fine.

-

He couldn't believe Vincent hadn't pushed him away by now. This most definitely meant returned feelings, and although he knew it in the back of his mind, he really didn't want to address it. He was more focused on the feel of Vincent's caressing fingers playing with his hair, and how his soft, small lips felt against his, and how it felt to have their bodies pressed up so close to each other. It made him just want to forget about the breathing part and spend the rest of his life in Vincent's arms, kissing him for as long as they lived. Suddenly, the younger boy pulled away, leaving heavy breaths on Peter's neck that made him shiver. Vincent let his arms fall around Peter's neck as he looked down, flustered and laughing.  
"Peter..." Vincent said, still giving himself time to breathe.  
"Hm?" Peter replied, letting the younger boy bury his face into his chest.   
"I didn't know you liked me back." He said, unable to hide his giddiness. Peter's face lit up, though nobody could see it.  
"I... um..." he tried to shove out the words, but there wasn't much to say. They already knew how they felt about each other, and he might as well let the moment last. The moment where Peter is cradling Vincent in his arms and Vincent is leaving happy breaths on the AD Carry's neck and his support is being kept warm by Peter's body heat, as they let themselves fall asleep like that and have dreams about each other.   
While the moment still lasted, they couldn't feel it because of their consciousness swirling away from their minds. 

 

THIS WAS A REALLY HARD CHAPTER FOR ME TO WRITE but I still hope you enjoyed the story and I will continue to write more like this!! <3


End file.
